


All MM Endings

by mystic606



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystic606/pseuds/mystic606
Summary: SPOILERS SORRY!
Kudos: 7





	1. Common Endings

Prologue Ending:  
Tell "Unknown" there's no number pad. Continue to tell him this until there's an elevator on screen. After this, choose whatever answers you please, they will come with the same outcome. 

Casual & Deep Common Ending:  
These take time. Enter either Casual or Deep and after the Prolouge, don't enter chats. It takes 5 days, but these are just 2 of the endings.


	2. Good and Normal Endings

Good Endings:  
Follow through the story and be understanding and kind to the character you chose.   
But! You have to have 9+ guests which shouldn't be hard

Normal Endings:   
Follow the same way you would with the Good Ending.  
But! You have to have 8 or less guests. Not 9. 9 will get you a Good Ending.


	3. Zen's Bad End 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS SORRY!

Once you get Zen's route, act uninterested in him. Complain that he's a narcissist, tell him you dont even know why he's famous, and other things like that. (Also you'll have to be a little mean to Jaehee and break a few of Jaehee and Zen's hearts).

WARNING! ZENNY GETS A BIT POSSESSIVE!

Also don't read past this line if you want to see the ending for yourself.

After the 22:22 chat there will be another VS. Zen will tell you that he wants you more and more because you oush him away. Fastforward a year and you live with him and he loves you, but you hate the woman he's working with. Its a weird relationship.


	4. Zen's Bad Relationship 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS!😤

Follow Zen's route like the Good Ending till day 7. Once you get to his house. Tell him you want to leave.

ZENNY WILL BE UPSET!

Also if you want to see the ending for yourself stop here.

Zen will tell you how he felt when you first came to the messenger. Then talk about Rika. You will say "Bye..." And he will let you leave. Needless to say you go BOOM.


	5. Yoosung's Bad Relationship 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S P O I L E R S

Once you get Yoosung's route, don't go to any chats. It takes place during Day 7.

Please don't read past here if you want to be surprised by the ending. 

Yoosung admits that he really doesn't like you he just wanted Rika back. Yoosung goes to Seven's house where Seven gets an announcement. Yoosung obviously is confused. Seven says that the creators told him to make the announcement. Which is that this was the end of the game. After Yoo says his part Seven says, "Please come back to see us again."


	6. Jumin's Bad End 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S P O I L E R S 😉

After getting Jumin's route, be agressive towards his money, status, father, everything. ("Wait until Mr. Chairman meets me.") The ending will occur at 7:07 on Day 7. 

Stop reading here if you dont want spoilers.

Jumin starts the meeting about Elizabeth before getting interrupted by his father and Sarah who have come to see the meeting. Jumin and Mr. Chairman fight a bit before Chairman leaves to sign papers. You insult Sarah who insults you back. As you fire insult after insult at each other Jumin asks for popcorn and watches you argue. Then you get to throw hands (sadly no CG for this). 6 months later you brcome C&R's new sales manager.


	7. Jumin's Bad End 2

Once at Jumin's route, be clingy. Like creepy clingy. ("Wait till I marry Jumin.") It will take place on Day 8. 

Sorry I'm not spoiling this one for you.


	8. Jumin's Bad End 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers

Follow Jumin's route the way you should. When V comes, tell him you want to leave and you will. Ta Da. This takes place during the evening of Day 10.

Spoilers? Read below!

You go to Rika's apartment and go BOOM


	9. Seven's Bad End 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will have to spoil a bit in the explaination. Sorry

Okay. Follow Seven's route, but be flirty. Call him honey, say you're married, etc.


	10. Seven's Bad Ending 1

Doubt Seven's skills. Act kinda mean to him. He'll still give you hearts, don't worry.


	11. Seven's Bad End 3

After Day 10 branch call him a robot.


End file.
